Damn or Lucky?
by warmandcold
Summary: Niat awal Chanyeol hanya menolong tetangganya yang kesusahan tapi Chanyeol mendapatkan kenikmatan,keindahan dan anugerah. Sejak peristiwa itu hidup Chanyeol berubah. Masa depan yang di rencanakannya hilang begitu saja. CHANBAEK/BoyxBoy/BL/NC/RnR!/DLDR!


**Damn or Lucky?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini cerita pasaran dan ini ff oneshoot yang kubuat sendiri berdasarkan imajinasiku.**

 **.**

 **Maincast : Park Chanyeol ,Byun Baekhyun atau Chanbaek.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Rated M NC 18+**

 **.**

 **Summary: Niat awal Chanyeol hanya menolong tetangganya yang kesusahan tapi Chanyeol mendapatkan kenikmatan,keindahan dan anugerah. Sejak peristiwa itu hidup Chanyeol berubah. Masa depan yang di rencanakannya hilang begitu saja.**

 **.**

 **All** **POV** **Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini sangat melelahkan. Banyak agenda yang harus kukerjakan. Sebagai CEO Park Corp yang bergerak dibidang penerbangan beginilah nasibku. Ada pesan masuk di smart phoneku ternyata dari operator. Aku melihat bayangan wajahku di layar _I-phone 7_ _plus_ milikku. Betapa tampannya diriku. Mataku bulat, hidung mancung, bibir tebal sexy dan lesung pipi sebagai nilai plusnya. Perawakanku tinggi dan badanku bagus karena aku rajin olahraga. Suaraku bass dan sangat sexy. Hanya satu kekurangan pada fisikku telingaku lebar seperti dobi. Tetapi banyak gadis maupun uke yang mengejarku. Karena pesona yang kumiliki sangat kuat.

Aku sangat bahagia hari ini karena memenangkan proyek bernilai trilliun-an dengan _Boeing Company_. Perusahaan itu lebih memilih perusahaanku daripada perusahaan-perusahaan rivalku. Tak sadar aku berjingkrak. Aku memutar lagu PPAP di smart phone. Dan aku menari seperti Piko Taro di lorong apartemen yang sepi. Karena aku terlalu asyik menari aku tak sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tertawa di belakangku. Aku langsung berdehem dan melihat jam _Rolex Submariner_ seharga USD $234,000 milikku. Hal tersebut tak membuat beberapa orang itu berhenti tertawa. Padahal aku sudah memasang imej pria dingin kembali. Hancur sudah imej yang kujaga selama ini. Kenapa aku tadi bertindak konyol seperti itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa." itu adalah suara tetangga apartemenku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, aku bertemu dengannya tidak sengaja. Saat itu kami berada di dalam lift, dan aku melihat beberapa jeruk jatuh dan menggelinding dari tas plastik belanjaan Baekhyun. Aku segera menolong dan mengambil beberapa jeruk itu. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sejak saat itu setiap pagi Baekhyun memberiku masakannya. Kamipun kerap berkomunikasi jika bertemu. Ada apa dengannya. Aku langsung menuju apartemennya. Kebetulan pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Aaaaaaa." teriaknya lagi. Suara itu berasal dari dapur, aku berlari menemuinya.

"Baekhyunnie gwaenchanha." tanyaku.

"Eottokhae? Krannya rusak dan tiba-tiba airnya muncrat mengenai tubuhku." jawabnya sambil menoleh.

Aku melihat Baekhyun menahan air dengan kedua tangannya. Aku segera mencari tombol off kran air di sekitar dapurnya.

"Gomawo Chanyeollie, kau telah menolongku lagi." ucapnya. Baekhyun sangat sexy.

Dia memakai kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa bawahan. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuhnya berkat air yang muncrat tadi. Rambutnya yang basah,putingnya bewarna merah muda, perut yang rata,kaki jenjangnya dan paha mulus.

"Yeollie,Yeollie, hey tuan Park." betapa lembutnya suara itu yang keluar dari mulut tipisnya.

"Ah ne, wae?" tanyaku.

"Wae? Seharusnya aku yang berkata 'wae' karena kau memandangku seperti itu," jawabnya

"Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku? Apa karena tubuhku basah?" tanyanya.

"Ne, kau menggodaku Baekhyunnie, kau sangat sexy, seharusnya kau segera berganti pakaian." jawabku.

"Mianhe Chanyeollie, aku akan segera berganti pakaian." katanya.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aku segera menahan tangan. Dia berbalik "Ada apa lagi Cha uhmmm." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan bicaranya, aku langsung mencium lembut bibirnya. Tetapi dia tidak membalas ciumanku.

"Bolehkah" tanyaku. " _No_ _…_ ini salah, kita hanya bersahabat dan belum genap satu bulan kita berkenalan." jawabnya.

"Kau yang membangunkan singa lapar, Baekhyun." sindirku.

"Apakah adikmu sudah berdiri dan apakah itu sakit jika di tahan." tanyanya.

"Sangat sakit, burung ini membutuhkan sarangnya." jawabku sambil membawa salah satu tangan Baekhyun di selangkanganku yang menggembung. Dia langsung menciumku dengan ganas. Aku membalas ciumannya, dan membuka pakaian serta g-stringnya. Lalu aku mengendus dan membuat sebuah noda merah di kulit putih itu. Tak lupa kedua tanganku ikut beraksi. Tangan kananku memelintir dan menarik puting Baekhyun yang mengeras. Dan tangan kiriku mengoral penis mungil Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhhh uhhhhh…. Yeollie sshh appo." desahnya.

Kedua tangannya meremas rambutku. Mata Baekhyun menutup menikmati sentuhan dan permainanku.

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu aku akan berhenti." godaku.

"Ani, appo tapi enak Yeollie." dia membuka mata. Mata sayu yang memancarkan gairah itu tiba-tiba melotot.

"Yaaak, kau masih lengkap. Ini tidak adil sedangkan aku full naked." protesnya.

"Tapi kau menikmati permainanku babe, okay sekarang giliranmu." tawarku padanya.

"Akan kubuat kau kecanduan dengan sentuhanku tuan Park." godanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjulurkan lidah ke samping /bayangin aja Baekhyun kayak comeback stage pertama monster di mnet pas part creeping itu lho^^/.

Baekhyun membuka semua pakaianku. Dia terpesona dengan absku. Lalu dia memandangku cukup lama. Aku mengerti sorot mata itu seperti isyarat "Apakah itu semua milikku?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala "Silahkan nikmati tubuh ini, babe." bisikku sensual. Dia mengambil dasi hitam yang kupakai tadi lalu dasi itu dililitkan di mataku dan di ikatnya. Dia menyentuh lembut kulitku. Aku merasakan ada yang mengendus selangkanganku dan menurunkan underweaku .

Dia berhenti "Wahhh, adik kecil sudah bangun besar dan panjang sekali" kagumnya.

Dia mulai mengocok penisku dengan tangan lentiknya. Menjilatnya lalu memasukkan ke mulut tipis nan kecil itu. Aku merasakan penisku seperti berada di dalam goa hangat. Lidahnya bermain di kedua telurku / pasti ngerti/. Dan tangannya mengocok penisku lagi.

"Ahhhh Baekhyunie." desahku. Sungguh aku sangat nikmat sentuhan Baekhyun. Aku seperti berada di langit, melayang karena permainan liarnya yang lumayan lama.

"Cukup aku ingin burung ini berada di sarangnya." perintahnya sambil menggesek-gesekan pantatnya di penisku. Aku segera melepaskan ikatan dasi di mataku.

"Menungginglah." perintahku padanya. Aku mencium dan menjilat pink hole Baekhyun. Aku memasukkan dua jari di dalam lubangnya.

Dia kesakitan, "Aahhhhh emmmm, appo uhhh…. langsung masukkan saja penismu yeollie." mohonnya. Aku mengocok penisku dan bersiap untuk memasukkanya di lubang Baekhyun.

Posisiku kami sejak awal berdiri dan gaya bercinta kami juga harus berdiri. Gaya bercinta kami adalah _Standing Tall_ , dimana aku dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Aku ingin langsung bisa menemukan prostat Baekhyun. Karena pertama kali aku bercinta dengan seorang lelaki.

"Baekhyun ini mungkin sangat sakit tapi aku berjanji akan pelan-pelan, kau bisa menjabak rambutku atau mencubit lenganku atau menggi." dia memotong pembicaraanku.

"Diamlah, jangan banyak bicara dan cepat masukkan penismu ke lubangku dan genjot aku." ujarnya. Aku mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun mengangkang lebar. Aku merasakan penis mungil itu mengeras. Aku memasukkan penisku pelan-pelan agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Aaaaahhhhhh Chanyeollie… neomu appo uhhh ini sangat menyakitkan." keluhnya. Aku bergerak dengan tempo pelan.

"Uhh yes there Yeollie." desahnya . Aku menemukan prostat Baekhyun. "Ahhhhh Yeollie, _faster please_ _._ " mohonnya.

Aku mempercepat tempo gerakannku. Menghasilkan bunyi kecipak yang keras di ruangan sunyi ini.

"Ahhhh yeah, _very faster and fuck me hard_ _._ " aku bergerak dengan tempo lebih cepat. Kami berciuman dengan ganas. Bertukar saliva dan membentuk benang saliva.

"Aaaah ak-ak-aku akan keluar Yeollie." Sperma Baekhyun menyembur mengenai perut kami. Sepertinya beberapa genjotan lagi, spermaku akan keluar. Aku mempercepat lagi gerakanku.

"Ahhhhh ahhhh Baekhyunnie." desahku. Aku meremas pantat Baekhyun. Penis Baekhyun mengeras lagi. Saliva Baekhyun berjatuhan mengenai perutku.

"Ahhhhhhhh babe aku keluar." aku menyemburkan semua spermaku di dalam sana di lubang Baekhyun. Kami terengah-engah, nafas kami tidak teratur. Aku melihat keadaan Baekhyun sangat berantakan. Bibir bengkak, saliva dan kissmark melekat di tubuhnya, rambut acak-acakan dan cairan spermaku mengalir sperti sungai dari holenya. Membuat libidoku menjadi naik. Adik kecilku telah bangun kembali.

"Baekhyunnie ayo kita lanjutkan ronde kedua." tawarku.

"Aku ingin _doggy style_." dia naik di atas meja makan lalu menungging. Kamipun bercinta sampai pagi.

Sudah satu bulan, sejak peristiwa tak terduga itu aku dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sama sekali dengan seseorang selama tiga puluh tahun aku hidup. Hidupku dulunya adalah belajar dan menghasilkan uang. Entah cinta itu apa. Tapi aku sangat nyaman berada di samping Baekhyun.

Aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang bersama Baekhyun. Dan aku akan akan gugup dan berdetak cepat jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menciumku. Aku pernah memeriksa jantungku di rumah sakit dan aku bercerita kenapa jantungku bisa berdetak dengan cepat. Tapi dokter malah tertawa dan bilang bahwa itu adalah jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tepat. Suara dering telepon mengagetkan lamunananku. Aku melihat siapa yang menelopon, ternyata eommaku. Tidak biasanya eomma menelepon kalau tidak sangat penting. "Yeob-"

"Kau anak nakal, aku sudah mengajarkan tata krama kepadamu, aku akan memotong penismu sampai kau tidak mempunyai penis." kata eommaku di seberang sana dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa salahku? Apa salah penisku eomma?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan jadi seorang appa dan karena penismu itu kau menanamkan benih di rahim anak orang, dasar pria gila." jawab ibu. "Mwo?"

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **A** **/** **N** : maaf buat ff secret mistress ,aku sudah nulis dari novel ternyata hilang T_T and thanks for cactus93

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak^^


End file.
